


Dreamin'

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: GOT7 Oneshots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: When someone's heart breaks so do pieces of our world. Fissures, valleys, even just mundane cracks in the pavement. They're all caused by heartbreak. Of course, that leaves the question of who created the Grand Canyon? What love story was so tragic, it broke the world that bad? Well, I guess that's what I'm here to tell you.This is the story of two boys, Im Jaebum and Choi Youngjae, who's hearts shattered a piece of our world.





	Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 3296(My OCD really hates this number)
> 
> Type: Angst
> 
> Ship: 2Jae
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of abuse and suicide(I don't think it's that descriptive but just in case,) death(obviously, this is me we're talking about,) sad(like really fucking sad,) swearing, LGBTQ themes(Boyxboy,) homophobia(not blatantly stated)

When someone's heart breaks so do pieces of our world. Fissures, valleys, even just mundane cracks in the pavement. They're all caused by heartbreak. Of course, that leaves the question of who created the Grand Canyon? What love story was so tragic, it broke the world that bad? Well, I guess that's what I'm here to tell you.

This is the story of two boys, Im Jaebum and Choi Youngjae, who's hearts shattered a piece of our world.

Now, a little background. The Choi and Im families have never gotten along, not in the slightest. Youngjae and Jaebum were just destined to hate each other. Right from the beginning, they had been conditioned to hate one another. When they passed one another in the halls, they glared. When they accidentally brushed one another, they jumped back and glared again. Words were never exchanged, yet everyone could feel the absolute hatred radiating off them. They loathed one another without ever questioning it.

It wasn't until their second year of high school that Jaebum started questioning the stupid argument. He didn't understand why they were still fighting over this hundred-year-old feud. He didn't understand why he couldn't be friends with Youngjae. He didn't understand why the Choi family was such a taboo.

When he questioned his father about it, things didn't go as planned. His father yelled and screamed at Jaebum, claiming blasphemy against their family. When the boy continued to push the question, asking why over and over, the only answer he received was a harsh slap to the face. He didn't ask his father about it again.

Choi Youngjae, on the other hand, was perfectly fine with not questioning the feud. He had enough problems at home without questioning the taboo subject. He could barely work up the courage to look his mother in the face, much less question anything she's told him. He knew the bruises laid into his skin would only worsen with that. The blonde isn't as stupid as most people think. He knows when fighting is necessary and when it's not. In this instance, the struggle wasn't worth it. To gain a single friend isn't worth the weeks worth of bruises that would've been sure to come.

Youngjae wanted things to change, but not in the way they did.

Jaebum started being nicer to the younger. Instead of purposefully knocking things out of his hand, he'd help pick them up when others would. The first time, Youngjae was so stunned he just let Jaebum hand him his things without a word. The second time, however, he glared at the boy and snatched his things from him with an angry blush covering his chubby child-like cheeks.

Jaebum thought it was cute.

\---

Let's flash forward a year.

The two boys were no longer antagonistic towards one another. It's not like they were talking or anything, but neither could find it in them to hate the other. Youngjae started questioning why he hated the brunette in the first place. All of the burning hate he felt disappeared like dew in the sun, just like that.

So in science, one of the few classes they actually had together, they sat like the new usual. Youngjae staring blankly out the window with Jaebum casting the occasional glance to the younger. Jaebum couldn't describe why he suddenly felt so attracted to the younger. He couldn't tell if the hate just blinded him from how similar they are, or if he just never bothered to pay attention.

The both of them snapped to attention as their names were called for their new project. Their eyes met in horror, both not knowing how this would play out. The class held their breath while Youngjae stood up to move next to Jaebum. Not one person in the class expected this to go well.

Of course, as the class came to an end, they exchanged numbers. Something neither ever thought would happen. Of course, neither planned on using the numbers often, but just having them felt weird. For Jaebum, a good weird. Youngjae thought the opposite. He knew this wasn't something his mom would tolerate, something that could get him hurt. He takes the number anyway, knowing he'll need it. For the project of course. Not any other reason.

They planned to meet up at the library after school. Neither wanted to risk being caught in the other's house and stirring up more drama than necessary. And the library is the only place they could think of that they wouldn't be seen by their fellow peers.

Once the both of them were there, they pull out their starting of the project and got to work. There were no words exchanged, yet they worked like a well-oiled machine. Adding to each other's work when they see the other missed something. A cohesive project coming together.

Jaebum sat back in his chair, wiping the small amount of sweat that gathered on his brow from the heat of the library. He started to think the air conditioning might be broken. He cast his gaze over their project, over the work they completed in the past two hours. It wasn't complete, but it was a start. He furrowed his brow at his blonde counterpart, who was still working dutifully away.

"Hey, why don't we take a little break?" He uttered these words suddenly, causing the younger to jump. Youngjae looked at him with wide brown eyes before cautiously nodding. Youngjae didn't actually expect for Jaebum to address him directly. He sat down the glue he was previously using and relaxed in his chair. For a little while, the two just sat there awkwardly, not really wanting to look at the other.

Slowly, they start to get to know one another. It starts as a way for Jaebum to break the silence, something he hated personally. Just a simple question sparked it all. 'Do you like music?' Who knew such a simple question could spark something so beautiful?

Their project lay discarded on the table as they talk about their favorite bands, which turns into their favorite colors, and then their favorite places. Youngjae found out that the two have a lot more in common that one might think. To them, it seemed like two opposites maybe weren't so different after all.

When they looked at the time, it shocked them. How time flies when one has fun. Youngjae ends up having to rapidly pack up so he could get home before his mother, Jaebum helping him. Jaebum didn't really understand the rush but didn't question it, instead offering to drive the younger home. For a few seconds, Youngjae forgot how to speak. He slowly nods, still in shock from the offer.

The ride back to Youngjae's house is quiet until one of their favorite songs come on. Youngjae reached over to turn it up, his hand accidentally brushing against Jaebum's. With a nervous yelp, Youngjae jumps back with a nervous blush on his face. A pink tint cover's Jaebum's face as he turns the radio up. Their singing starts off as just nervous humming, neither really wanting to sing in front of the other. But as it gets to the main chorus, they just can't hold back. They belt out the lyrics, harmonizing in a way they hadn't with anyone else.

The rest of the ride consists of them singing their favorite songs and having fun. Something neither expected to happen with the other but it left their hearts fluttering and their eyes bright. The ride suddenly seems way too short.

All too soon they were in front of Youngjae's house. They smile at one another before realizing who the other actually was. For once they just seemed like friends. But that could never happen in their eyes. It just couldn't.

So those smiles of joy turned awkward and apologetic. Youngjae left Jaebum's car with a small awkward wave before disappearing into his house. Once he's gone Jaebum slams his forehead into his steering wheel, groaning when the contact is made. He was frustrated, wondering why he couldn't get the younger out of his head. Why all of a sudden, the younger and his cute smile is all he could think about. Groaning, he just gives up and heads home all while trying to keep the sunshine boy from invading his thoughts.

\---

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months as the two started hanging out more and more. They got to know each other and as always, the feelings started to develop. They both were still in denial, not knowing what these new found feelings they had meant. All they knew is that they liked hanging out.

So of course it's only natural to want to invite them over. Neither could work up the courage to actually ask the other though. They knew what getting caught could mean for them. They knew how bad it could be.

Surprisingly, Youngjae was the first to work up the courage to talk to Jaebum about it. His parents would be out for the weekend and he wanted the older to come over. Another surprise being that Jaebum actually agreed.

The two began to plot out the details of how they could pull this stunt off. They knew Jaebum would have to be gone early in the morning if they wanted to evade Youngjae's parents but they also had to get around Jaebum's parents. While they were more laid back, they did like to know where their son was spending the night. Fortunately, Jaebum was able to come up with a solution. His friend, Jackson could cover for him. Well, him and his boyfriend, Mark. Jaebum knew Jackson would do it so they stuck to that plan.

The whole thing made Youngjae feel like some sort of secret agent. Sneaking around, trying to complete their mission without being caught. Of course, in this mission, the reasoning is selfish. Something that could get the both of them in serious trouble, but at the moment Youngjae didn't care. He would worry about consequences later.

The plan continued like normal. Youngjae's parents left as expected. As the boy waved then goodbye, he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Jaebum, telling him that the coast was clear. Taking a deep breath, the older of the two started his car and for the first time, pulled into the driveway of the Choi residence.

As he got out, he could see Youngjae standing on the porch with a bright smile on his face. The younger was bouncing on his heels in anticipation. He was nervous, but also strangely excited. Almost like defying his parents was the right thing to do. He shook that thought from his head as soon as he thought it though. Defying his parents shouldn't be a good thing. So why does it feel good?

"Hey," Jaebum says.

"Hi," Youngjae replies with a slightly awkward smile. The younger had always been bad at hellos, he just got so nervous.

The two stand on Youngjae's porch for a few awkward moments before the realization hits the younger and he invites the elder in. Jaebum took his jacket and shoes off before following Youngjae to the living room. A game console is set up and Youngjae was sheepishly standing in the middle of the room holding a controller in his hands. The word cute ran through Jaebum's mind but he pushed it back. He can't think those things about Youngjae, their families would never allow it. But above that, he highly doubted Youngjae liked him in that way.

With a smile, Jaebum moves to grab a controller. They settled down on the couch, a good distance between the two. Youngjae sent a small smile. Jaebum returned it with an even bigger one. Playful banter ensued before the two began with determined glints in their eyes.

\---

Loud groans of defeat rose through the air as Youngjae wins again. Jaebum leaned back against the cushions, flinching slightly as he brushes against Youngjae's arm. The two managed to get closer in the time they played, unintentionally of course. The two seemed to have their own gravitational pull towards one another.

Youngjae starts to gloat, making ridiculous claims that they made a bet earlier in the night. Of course, they hadn't, but Youngjae just wanted to see if he could get away with it. Jaebum called him out on his bullshit but Youngjae refused to relent. This pushed him to extreme actions.

As he got up, Youngjae squealed slightly before running. He ran to the kitchen, just praying the athlete at his house wouldn't be able to catch him. The two ran all over the house, screams of laughter audible outside.

Eventually, Jaebum caught the boy and tackled him to the couch. Youngjae squirmed, pinned beneath the older boy. He whined, asking for Jaebum to get off but he wouldn't have it. Jaebum demanded that the younger take it back. Take back the playful insults and jabs. He growls mischievously, hoping to semi scare the younger into giving in.

"Make me, Hyung," Youngjae practically shouts. Suddenly, the air had changed. No longer playful, they stare at one another as though seeing them for the first time. Jaebum's gaze goes from the younger's eyes to his lips. He noticed the way they were shaped, the color, things he had never noticed before. Unconsciously, the older starts leaning in. Youngjae, nearly breathless, leans up to meet him.

Their lips meet and to the two it feels like the final puzzle piece fell into place. The confusion cleared from their minds as they let their lips move against one another. They sat up trying to find a more comfortable position as they kiss. Electricity burned through their veins, their minds filled with nothing but the feeling of the other's lips on their own.

Neither noticed as the lock clicked and the door swung open. Neither noticed the heels clicking on the ground. They didn't notice either of these things. Maybe if they had, this could've been avoided.

However, they did hear the horrified screaming. Youngjae sat straight up from where he was on Jaebum's lap. As he took in his surroundings, his eyes widened in terror. He shot straight to his feet and immediately starts trying to explain. In confusion, Jaebum turned around to come face to face with Youngjae's mother.

Her eyes widened in horror as she recognized Jaebum. She knew him, the Im boy. Her son, kissing an Im? Much less a boy? She couldn't believe it. She never thought her Youngjae would stoop so low. So she reached the conclusion. The Im boy must've influenced him. He must've done something to her own brat.

Her eyes narrowed in an angry way that Youngjae's witnessed many times before. Generally, this is the calm before the storm. Her screams stop and she stood there in silent fury. Jaebum gulped and went to get up. With this small movement, the woman exploded.

She screamed curses, slurs, and horrible horrible words. Each one pierced Youngjae like a knife. Each one hit Jaebum like a brick. The woman stalked closer and it's at that moment that he knows violence would be involved. Quickly, he pulled Youngjae behind him. He forced the terrified boy around the couch, trying to get him to move on his own. It was no good. She caught up with them and released an almost primal scream as she takes a knife, something that had obviously been hidden in her purse, and digs it into Jaebum's shoulder.

Jaebum released a scream of pain and wrenched himself out of her grip. Blood soaked through his shirt and splattered on the woman's face. She backed off slightly, leaving the knife in his shoulder.

She turns to her son, who's still frozen in terror. Lurching forward, she goes to strike him. At the last minute, Jaebum stepped in and took the blow instead. As he's knocked to the floor, Youngjae snaps out of his frozen state. Jumping into action he attempted to push his mother away, but she was too quick. Before he could even touch her, she shoved him hard. Youngjae flew away, striking his head on the corner of a table.

Jaebum screamed Youngjae's name but was silenced with a sharp kick to his abdomen. He cut himself off with a groan and forced himself to turn his attention back to the woman standing above him. Her chest rising up and down, she glared at Jaebum with the fury of a raging fire.

Jaebum kicked his body into high gear, adrenaline rushing through his veins telling him to g _et away_. Get away from the danger. Get away from the woman determined to kill him. To get away alive. He scrambled for the door, desperate to get out. Simultaneously pulling out his phone, he dialed the emergency number trying to get someone to help. He just wanted help.

They arrive not that long after. When they got there, Jaebum wouldn't talk about what happened. Only that Youngjae's mother attacked them out of nowhere and that the both of them were hurt.

They took Youngjae out on a stretcher and Jaebum numbly watched. Watched as they load him on to the ambulance. Paramedics pulled him along, trying to get him in the ambulance too. He just lets them drag him along. He barely felt the pain as they pull the knife out. Youngjae might be dead because of him. That's the only thing he could think.

\---

He waited for a long time. Jaebum didn't know how long. Could've been hours, could've been days. All he knew is that he's the reason Youngjae might not make it. And Jaebum isn't sure if he can live with it.

"Im Jaebum?" A doctor in a white coat calls his name. He walks over to the young woman and listens numbly as she informs him of Youngjae's condition. He didn't expect anything. They had been calling him up every so often to give him an update. It was always the same. "I'm sorry." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and Jaebum's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Choi Youngjae didn't make it."

A crack runs through the world as Jaebum's heart shatters.

Tears fell from his face as he turned to leave. The young doctor called for him, asking him not to leave but Jaebum didn't listen. He just continued. As the doctor is about to run after him, another doctor comes to tell her something. Jaebum didn't notice any of this. He was too caught up in his own thoughts.

His feet lead him to the bridge. He stared into the dark water below as he tries to come to a decision. His mind swirled like the currents below him. He makes his decision. Climbing onto the railing, he braced himself. His life had pretty much revolved around Youngjae. He couldn't be without him, not now that they finally realized what they could be. He took a deep breath.

And he jumped.

\---

Back at the hospital, a miracle occurred. The boy who died came back to life. Life filled his lungs and he breathed. He sat there for days, his consciousness trying to rouse him into opening his eyes.

It was two weeks before he woke up. Two weeks before he could hear about what happened to him.  Two weeks before he learned what happened to his Jaebum.

When the nurses told him what had happened to his Jaebum, his heart shattered into an irreparable mess. The force of his heartbreak is what caused the Grand Canyon. The combined force of their lost love was just too much for this world to handle. Their lost love tore this world apart.


End file.
